Jumanji: anouther tail
by GarraHellsing
Summary: A few years later, after the river in New England dried up enough, there was a case sticking form the shore. Someone went up to it and picked it up. And thus the story begins. Sorry if its alittle short, the next one will be much better!


It was a sunny day in Lousianna. In Buckeye it was the last day of school and an out of uniform day. This was such a treat for Storm. Storm is a tall skinny girl. She had on her favorite outfit on today. The shirt was red with short sleeves and a v collar. Her pants were black with cargo. [Lots and lots of pockets.] And her hair was put up in a clip.

Storm ran out to the bus stop. She waited at the end of her driveway. It toke two minutes for her bus to come by. She toke the seat she normally takes. In the back right in front of the emergency exit window. She was one of the first to get on. Well, it being the last day of school she wouldn't be surprised if she was the only one on the bus. Well, her bus buddy better get on. He lives right down her road. His name was Shabastion. They have been friends forever. Shabastion got on. He was wearing a black baseball cap with a skull on it. A plain dark blue shirt, jeans and black jacket with what looked like white splats. He sat down in a seat beside her

"Hey, what's up?" He said. "The sky..." Storm said intently to piss him off. "Oh ha ha!" He said sarcastically."Won't you get in trouble if you wear cargo to school?" He asked. "You know I don't care. Defiantly on the LAST DAY OF SCHOOL!" She said loudly. Mr. Bobby toke a glance at his mirror to see were we where. "Calm down Stormy, we all understand that your excided that school is ending." He said when slowing down to the next stop."I told you to stop calling me that!" She yelled. Danny popped up from the seat behind her "Calm down girly." He said drowsy "Holy crap! Where the hell did you come from!" she screamed. Shabastion laughed at her reaction. "I bet you knew the whole time that dip stick was there didn't you, Shabastion." Storm said with a stare. He tried to stop giggling while saying, "You could say that."

When they arrived at school only five people were on. Storm quickly got off the bus. She ran to the library with the teachers telling her to slow it down. But she paid no mind to them. When she got to the library it was closed so she slumped down and toke out the manga she checked out from the library. She was going to miss these things over the summer. Well, the free ones at less. Storm flipped through the pages of the worn out book. The librarian came with the keys to unlock the door.

A few of the usuals stormed in. Storm waited calmly on the idiots to find out that it's not the end of the world if you don't enter the library. She entered calmly and checked in her book. She waved good bye the librarian and headed to the 'waiting area' for all the 6th graders. [In buckeye they moved up all the grades to intently piss off all the parents. So, on other terms 6th 7th and 8th were Jr. High.]

While waiting on all of her friends, Storm sat down day dreaming about anything and everything. While off in la la land Sam, one of storms best friends, flicked her in the head. She was wearing her usually purple jacket. She had a green shirt with a cat head in a circle that was in the center of the shirt. She had on her blue jeans for the day also.

"What the crap Sam! I was in day dreaming mode... "Storm said getting up. "Day dreaming...mode...?" Sam said carelessly "Oh...he he never mined." Sam said remembering her random acts. "I will never get you Samantha..." Storm said. Sidney, also on the best friends list for storm, went running past them. Storm saw that Sidney was wearing a khaki top with darkish green caprices. She had her hair up in a khaki bun with that green string to tie it. Storm yelled out to her "I'll be waiting at breakfast for you okay?" "Okay!" She yelled out almost running into a pole.

Storm arrived in the cafeteria in school. She was playing in her eggs waiting on Sidney. She suddenly saw Sidney running towards the line to get food. Storm did a lousily wave and started to eat her toast with grape jam on it. Sidney quickly sat in front of Storm. "Yo." She said. "Hi...?" she questioned. "Such enthusiasm! I feel like jumping in a bunch of rainbows and pink cupcakes." Storm said sarcastically. "Okay." Sidney said laughing "I can't wait to get to your house today. I hope to have lots of fun!" she said excitedly "Well, if you like board games you will. My mom went to New England a few weeks ago remember?" Storm said shoving eggs in her mouth.

"Yeah I remember...What the bloody hell does that have to do with board games? What they have five star board game stores there or something?" She asked "No, she was walking along the beach when she found a board game called Jumanji...She said it was 'calling to her.' Something about drums." She said after gulping down some orange juice. "How can you stand that stuff?" She questioned her and her orange beverage. "Like this..." Storm said drinking the rest of the drink. "Back on subject Sidney before the bell rings!" "Oh right, right. Calling to her with drums? You mom is wacko...No offence." Sidney said plainly. "None taken, Lets go..." "Isn't Sam coming to?" "Yeah, don't forget your riding on the bus with me, unlike Samantha." Storm nagged "Yeah, yeah I hear ya."

_-Later on the bus-_

"Oh, surprise, surprise! She actually found the bus!" Storm said "Quite you! It was no thanks to you I found it!" "Touché...Oh, Shabastion Sidney, Sidney Shabastion." Shabastion waved and did his faint smile. "Erm, hi...?" Storm was sitting in the same sit as in the morning, same as with her bus buddy. Sidney sat down by the window. "Why is she on?" "I told you why dummy...Right after DANNY scared the living crap out of me..." Storm gave a glare towards Danny. He scrunched down in his seat.

On the way home Shabastion, Storm, And Sidney talked about everything. This was about five minutes. Before they got off Storm told him to come over as soon as possible. That they were going to be playing a board game. He agreed and they got off the bus stop.

They sat at the coffee table waiting on Samantha. "I'm just going to go ahead and read the directions... Okay?" Storm asked. "Yeah go ahead..." Sidney said. "Okay, _roll the dice to move your token, doubles get another turn, first to reach the end wins_" Storm read aloud. "Hey, what about that part?" Shabastion asked. "Oh, erm, Beware: do not begin unless you intend to finish, blah blah blah...yell Jumanji when you reach the end...Blah blah blah!" Storm said intently fast.

"What the hell is that suppose to mean!" Sidney said loudly. "How the crap should I know?" Storm said. There was then a dramatic knock on the door. Storm got up quickly to go get it. It was merely Sam. "Come come, we're fixing to begin a board game." Storm said dragging her to the living room where everyone else was. "Well, who's that?" Sam said pointing to Shabastion. Sidney whacked Sam with the back of her hand. "It's rude to point!" Sam whacked her back, "Well it's rude to whack people!" Then Storm whacked them both "Stop hitting each other and sit down!" "Okay..." they both mumbled. "Okay now that everyone is here, let's play the game!"


End file.
